1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a storage monitor and, in particular, to a method, system, and program for electronically managing a storage area. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system and program for managing inventory of a storage area according to food-related inventory preferences for a particular user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of smart kitchen systems have been proposed to monitor food items within storage areas of the kitchen. Storage areas might include refrigerators, freezers, pantries and other storage areas within a kitchen. These kitchen monitoring systems often utilize bar code scanners, electronic tag sensors and other methods to detect the addition and removal of items within a particular storage area or areas.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,694 provides for monitoring the temperature, humidity and acidity of a food item in order to determine whether the food item is suitable for consumption. Specialized containers include components for tracking the temperature and humidity exposure of the food in the container and transmitting the monitored temperatures.
However, while existing smart kitchen systems provide for monitoring food items, maintaining a list of current food items and monitoring the suitability of items for consumption, these smart kitchens do not manage the inventory according to inventory related preferences for a particular user or a particular home. In addition, these smart kitchens do not manage inventory according to meal plans, weather conditions, seasonal items, etc. for a particular user or a particular home. Moreover, these smart kitchens do not provide a listing of food-related items that are absent from a kitchen such that these food items may be ordered or added to an electronic grocery list.